


Everything~

by FlyingWerecats



Category: Scream Street (Cartoon)
Genre: A canon character?, Are you yourself?, Based on a very problematic dream, Except Cleo I guess, I'm sorry Dixon you don't deserve this, Kidnapping, Male? Female? NB?, Pet Names, Stalking, Surprisingly little violence (only mentioned), That's up to ye, Yandere Shapeshifter, Yandere!Dixon, all characters are 18+, ambiguous reader, problematic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWerecats/pseuds/FlyingWerecats
Summary: When your friends started going missing, it was only a matter of time before you found the person responsible. So how did you end up here? Where are you? And why can't you move?Why did you have to look for them? This would've been so much easier if you had just let it go.Did you have to pry, love?





	Everything~

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream in which our favorite shapechanger may or may not have pulled a kill-replace on someone close to me, and it made me realize: just how horrifying would a yandere shapeshifter be? After extensive debate with a friend, we concluded: very much so.  
> And thus this story was born.  
> Stay safe, friends.

You’re awake!

You sure took your time of it... had me worried for a while there. I mean, of course I would never _hurt_ you, but it’s hard to get dosages right...

Oh.

You must be confused. Just give it a minute or two. You’re probably still a little groggy. No worries, though! You’re perfectly safe with me~

Hm. Well, I guess there’s no harm in a little recap, is there? You only know _your_ half of the story, and it’s pretty obvious that you don’t have all the facts. If you did this wouldn’t have been necessary... and you wouldn’t look so afraid. Not that you don’t wear fear well~

Careful now. That expression is **delicious.**

Do you have any idea how distracting you are? Of course you don’t. You’re blind to your own charm. Immune to it. That’s why you need someone to protect you, from the people who would _use_ you! _They_ see you, and they see what _you_ have to offer them. They’re takers, they’re _scavengers._ And believe me, I’m _very_ familiar with the type, as you well know.

...What makes me different, then? Isn’t it obvious, love?

...You’re confused. That’s fine. You might not see it _now,_ but you’ll understand why I had to do all of this eventually. And I can wait. I’m more patient than people give me credit for. Smarter, too~

...

Heh.

Such pretty language~ But not fit to fall from such a pretty mouth. You shouldn’t swear so much, darling. It doesn’t become you.

Yeah. See? I can use fancy language too. Are you surprised? You know my apprenticeship is mayoral, right? As in, when the Boss kicks the bucket, I inherit the town? Sounds like a sweet gig, doesn’t it? Married to the mayor? I mean me, of course. Not Uncle Otto. _God_ no.

Ha! Yeah. I don’t like that mental image any more than you do.

Back to the point. I’m trained in _politics,_ babe. Well... that, and scheming.

...Petty theft, scamming, forgery, shenanigans, general delinquency...

You get the idea.

Sure, I’m not so good at writing essays, or doing math, or paying attention in class... but that doesn’t mean I can’t follow orders, or commit tax fraud. That doesn’t mean I can’t use _words._ You ever notice how good I am at impersonating _your_ words? Oh, wait! Of course you haven’t!

**Because you and your friends never know it’s me.**

Gee. I wonder why that is.

I can’t complain though. Your “friends” made it so _easy_ to infiltrate. It’s like you never learn! You live in a town with a _shapechanger_ and it never occurs to you to question who you’re really talking to? Well. _You_ did, once. But you’re a _special case~_

...And you considered me a threat by then.

Which is silly, by the way! Your logic is backward, but that’s what happens when you don’t know the facts! Always do your research, sweetheart. Never take a deal if you can find a better one. Uncle Otto taught me that.

...You seem surprised. Never heard me call him that before? He doesn’t like it when I do that in public. But it really should have been obvious. I can understand the furball not figuring it out, he’s an **idiot.** But the others... and you...

I mean, he comes to my parent-teacher meetings! Maybe you just didn’t want to bring it up.

Sneer Hall is a family business, you know.

And its doors are always open as far as _you’re_ concerned~

Aw. Don’t be like that. That face is too distracting. I might forget where I am in the story!

Hm. Like I said, you’ll come around. I can wait.

But don’t tempt me~ Now where was I...

I’m trained in politics. By a professional conman. I’m not sure why everyone is so surprised when I do something competent. Do you really think so little of me? You break my heart~

Okay, okay. Stop pulling on those restraints, you’re going to hurt yourself, love. I’ll cut to the chase, since I can see you’re getting antsy. At least let me say this: don’t judge a student by his grades. If you and your friends are so smart, then how did you end up here?

...Well of _course_ I had to restrain you! I figured you’d need some time to recall your senses so I made sure you were safe and secure. I even made sure they wouldn’t chafe. Don’t I think of everything? Aren’t I... what’s the word... _attentive?_

Oh ho~ You don’t seem to like that very much. That’s too bad. Being bound is a good look for you, baby~

Now.

We’ll start with the beginning.

I’ve been watching you for a while now, let’s get that out of the way. I know it sounds a little creepy but everyone does it. What? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?

All those wandering eyes...

Well, let them wander. As long as they know you’re _mine._

 

 

And I’ll admit, I didn’t know what to make of you at first. See, I’m pretty good at reading people. I know when somebody’s lying to me, I know when they aren’t telling me the whole story, I know when they don’t want me around. But you were just... so _infuriating..._ spending all your time with the hero squad, ganging up on my boss like that... it should’ve been so easy to hate you. You were gorgeous, sure. Not even Noname could deny _that,_ and he doesn’t have eyes! But you were my _enemy._

In this town, everyone is.

But you...

...

I know when someone is more than they’re telling me. I can read between the lines better than I can read the lines themselves. There was more to you than you were letting on, and I can deny it a thousand ways but the fact is: I was curious. I may be a stalker, but I’m _your_ professional stalker! It’s what I do best, dearest~

You made it easy. No more so than anyone else, I suppose. It’s never difficult, now that those damned dogs are out of the way.

...What?

No. I didn’t kill him. You were friends, and I didn’t want to start _us_ off on the wrong foot if I could help it. I’ll admit, it’s always tempting to end the furball. But I have my priorities.

Has it sunk in yet? I love you more than I hate Luke. And if you’ve been paying attention, that’s really saying something!

Don’t worry about the furball. Worry about _yourself._ Or let _me_ worry about you, and _you_ worry about getting your facts straight. I hate to rush you, but the sooner you settle down the sooner _we_ can settle down! Can’t you just picture it? We’ll fill every bedroom in Sneer Hall, and if G.H.O.U.L tries to step in I’ll build you an even bigger and better home someplace else! Maybe a castle somewhere! Wouldn’t that be nice?

You know... the great thing about marrying a shapechanger is that kids are always an option~

...No? Never is an awfully long time. I really don’t think you’re understanding.

_I can be anything you want me to be, love~_

...

Would you prefer a Dixie?

No?

Aww, I understand! You love me exactly as I am! How _sweet._

...

You will. It’s only a matter of time. And sweetheart, we have _all the time in the world~_

I hate to dash your dreams there, but no one is coming to rescue you. Not that you _need_ rescuing. What are they going to save you from? Your soulmate? We were _made_ for each other, dear! There are no wrong moves here. Only... complications.

And I’ll admit, I failed to avoid some of those complications. That’s _my_ fault. I should have been more careful. You’re just so _precious._ How could I resist? I never believed in love or soulmates before. At least not as they applied to _me._ I figured I’d be like Uncle Otto... I’d live alone and not have to worry about anyone else, and if I did marry it’d be for money or glory. You’re the only person who’s ever made me want to settle down. That has to count for _something,_ right?

I don’t know if soulmates are real but I’ll _make_ it real. We’re too perfect not to.

...Fine. To answer your question, Luke’s been banished. I took Boss’ form to do it. Seemed like the least suspicious option, and if the damn tree decides to blab there’s nothing Boss could say that would make anyone believe him. If anything he’d take credit just to be sure he _stays_ down there! Not that it matters. You all managed to banish so many monsters to the Underlands that I can only imagine Luke’s already dead or huddled in a hole somewhere trying to _hide_ it out. You can’t blame _me_ for that. You’re the ones who made so many enemies.

...The others? I didn’t kill them. I _wanted_ to. But I thought I’d get creative for your sake! It wasn’t that difficult. Eefa’s security sure is lax. Even that alarm she’s got installed is useless if you know how to bypass it. All you need is Eefa’s eyes and you can go wherever you want, whenever you want. A few cursed sleeping droughts and some well-sealed tombs, and your friends won’t wake until I administer the antidote! ...Or until true love’s kiss, or whatever. Curses are complicated. I bet Luella would love it though! That sort of thing seems right up her alley! When she wakes up. _If_ she wakes up.

They’re perfectly safe! Just... _napping._

...Assuming I used enough fae caps to counteract the nightshade. Good luck finding them, though!

None of them would have understood. But let’s back up for a moment. I was telling you the story of how our love began~

...

It still counts. And if you interrupt me again I’ll kiss you.

So by all means~

...

 _Hm._ Disappointing, but not surprising.

We’ll laugh about this one day. It’ll all seem so inevitable, curled up together like cats...

Speaking of cats. Now you know where that stray came from.

Ah! That’s one kiss, I did warn you! Hold still and I’ll make it quick.

...

......

...

There. Was that so bad, baby?

Almost got a second out of you there! I’ve always loved that mouth of yours.

So tempting, isn’t it? All you have to do is ask.

Oh ho, another? Don’t mind if I do~

...

_Stop that._

...

You think your saliva is going to ward me off? Honey, I could _bathe_ in it.

Ha! That’s three~

That expression... Gods above, you’re adorable. Such soft cheeks. Hold still, I’ll let you have your face back in a moment. Just let me look at you.

...

Even when your eyes are filled with hate, they still look so bright.

You never have to worry wrinkles into this pretty face ever again. I promise.

_I’m going to take care of you, sweetpea._

...

There. I’ll give you your space. I’m not _cruel._

But yes. That was me. I’ve taken a lot of forms to keep an eye on you, but that one was always my favorite. You let me sleep wherever I wanted~ It was _so_ nice to have your chest pressed against mine. And you can deny your love as long as you want, you curled right into me whenever I changed back. You’ll be awake one day to appreciate how _right_ it feels, how perfectly we interlock.

I’m getting ahead of myself.

It started with stalking. I had to know what made you _different,_ and I knew I couldn’t just ask you. And it didn’t happen all at once, no... no “love at first sight” was involved. It happened slowly. I started to learn about the you that you keep hidden. All of the hidden gestures and expressions and noises that you make... the embarrassing secrets... hidden insecurities... you were just so _vulnerable_ beneath the facade! It was hard to believe someone like you could help to protect Scream Street when you were just so... forgive the phrasing... _weak!_ It was incredible to realize just how much you were shouldering through every day... but then it occurred to me:

If you were protecting the town, who was protecting _you?_

The _injustice_ of it! My- and I knew then that you _were_ mine- brave little protector, saddled with the enormous task of keeping a town full of fools safe from themselves. They ask so much of you, and you give it all, don’t you? Everything you have, every waking moment is another potential disaster for you to brace for... and yet they keep asking. I could never understand that... why save them if they aren’t going to learn from it? Why save people who aren’t worth saving? But then, if you weren’t selfless you wouldn’t be _you._

And I’m more than happy to be the villain between us~

That’s where we differ. You _have_ to protect them. If it were up to me I’d leave them to figure it out for their own damn selves. They can either learn or die trying, that’s my two cents! But you’re an _angel._ Of course you couldn’t watch them suffer. No matter how much they deserved it.

And that’s when it hit me.

 _Of course._ It was so _obvious._

Every angel needs a devil for the dirty work. And who in our town could possibly be better for the job?

So I made a decision. A resolution to step in when you couldn’t, to deal justice where it was earned but forgiven. And if protecting you from harm means keeping you for myself, well... I can hardly help being selfish, can I?

**I’m only a devil, darling.**

Oh. I just love the faces you make when I call you pet names~ I’ll almost miss it once that disgust disappears. Maybe we can pretend... Not into roleplay, huh? Sheesh, you’re really tying my hands here!

The things I do for love, eh? We can experiment later. I’ll ease you into it. Trust me, you’ll enjoy yourself more than you could imagine. I know **all** your weak spots. Even a few you haven’t discovered yet! But you’ll have to be patient. If I educate you _now_ I’ll never be able to control myself! And I know you’re not ready yet.

We can take it slow.

...Glacial, huh? Yeah, I know what it means. Don’t look surprised. My vocabulary has grown in the past few years, in case you hadn’t noticed. I’m not a **kid** anymore. Reading wasn’t a strong point for me but that doesn’t mean I was too stupid to get the gist even then.

Oh.

You’re looking a little green there, love. Was it something I said?

Ah. Well, I may have been tempted but you’ll be happy to hear that I never tried anything while you were sleeping. Just some light petting. _Soft caresses by moonlight._ On a totally unrelated note, did Luella ever share her poetry with you? What a cornball. And you all thought I was goofy! No, no, I’m not making fun... much. There are a few good lines in there. Maybe. I got bored and skimmed most of it. She really had it bad, didn’t she?

I’m sure she’s having pleasant dreams, wherever she is.

I honestly can’t remember which one was her.

Too bad you don’t have that dumb dog to sniff her out for you. Oh, yeah... I should probably mention. Dig has been dug. As in, five feet under. I did actually have to kill that one. Or half kill him, I guess. Sorry about that. I don’t hate animals but he was making my life awfully difficult. Not even the stalking itself, just... in general. How many perfectly good schemes has he ruined with his yapping? Doesn’t matter. He’s gone. I wish I felt worse about that. You’re so much better with animals than I am. I mean the bar _is_ set pretty low...

I know my talents. I work with what I’ve been given.

It’s so easy to go unnoticed when you can hide in plain sight. Now that there’s no one to catch me in plain _scent_ I can come and go as I please. I should have done this _years_ ago! Don’t know why I never thought of it. It seems so simple now. I guess I wanted to avoid the drama.

Who knows when I would have thought to do it if I didn’t have _you._ You see how many ways you’ve made my life better without even trying?

Oh. _Don’t cry, love..._

...

Fine, fine. I won’t touch you. But comfort is a word away, if you change your mind.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

You weren’t supposed to find out...

But then, I knew you would go looking. Didn’t I? I know everything about you. Every quirk, every turn of the gears in your mind. I knew Luke’s disappearance would throw a wrench in those gears. I knew you’d start investigating once Luella went missing. I mean, I had to get her out of the way next! Her magic may not always obey her, but I couldn’t risk her managing a decent ward once I got rid of the others. I didn’t actually plan on getting rid of Eefa, but I realized while I was dealing with Luella that magic’s gotta have ways to track a person down. Right? It was tough, pinning all that on Noname. He’s always been like a second uncle to me... but an adult going missing was bound to be harder to explain away than a bunch of kids who are notorious for getting into life-threatening trouble.

And speaking of... you really like giving me heart attacks, don’t you sweetheart?

I’ve had to pull strings so many times to keep you from getting hurt... Yes, I know you’ve handled things on your own hundreds of times before I started stepping in, but you also got hurt more often back then! One of your squad needed medical attention from Eefa or Skully every other day! Mild or not, I don’t trust it. All it would take is one not-so-mild injury to pull you away from me. I’m not a magic-user, you know. Necromancy isn’t my forte, and I’d hate to bring you back _wrong._ _You’re impossibly perfect as is..._ even when I found you in my room, wide-eyed and sleep-deprived. I’ll admit it wasn’t how I’d pictured having you there. I guess I should congratulate you on finding the hidden cupboard. As frustrating as your fear is I just can’t be angry when you did _so_ _good!_ My own little detective~

I had plenty of time to get rid of the evidence. I never expected you to get past me like that, but the more I think about it the more I can only assume that I kept it all on purpose. The bottles, the forged confession, the banishment paperwork... I burned the map of the graveyard as soon as I was finished, but everything else just... accumulated. An offering to lay beneath your pictures, I suppose. Hey, a lot of magic is intention, isn’t it? Maybe I thought it would detach you from them. Make it easier to let go. Wouldn’t it have been so much easier to let go?

I’m lucky Doug passed by earlier. He doesn’t leave his burrow much anymore. Don’t know what he’s so hung up about, really... maybe he’s still hoping he’ll find the mutt in the forest somewhere? And we’re _both_ lucky that I can use the powers of the person I change into. If you hadn’t been so convinced by the limb-detaching trick it would’ve been much harder to keep you from putting _ideas_ into people’s heads. I do apologize for putting you through all that, but let’s be honest: I didn’t _lie._ Who were you going to tell? Who would have believed you?

It was cute how angry you looked, even as the sedative kicked in. You tried so hard to will yourself awake. Sorry, but I’m a man of quality goods! And this _is_ the good stuff... it’ll knock a werewolf flat on its back for a solid nine hours.

Kind of like how angry you looked when you woke up. Now you just look...

...

Did you have to pry, love?

I know you did, but I had hoped that you wouldn’t. I dunno... maybe part of me _wanted_ you to find out? It’s the only explanation for how I could be so sloppy. I hate lying to you... about them, about me, about what I am... isn’t it better this way? Better to get it out in the open, so you can love the real me? I guess I thought I could ease you into it... but that would just draw out the pain, wouldn’t it? Like ripping off an adhesive bandage... better that we get it over with now.

Because now there’s no hiding. Only healing. And you _will_ realize that you love me, eventually. There’ll never be anything to make you question this ever again. I promise you that.

From now on, I won’t hide _anything_ from you. You’ll trust me. You’ll have no reason not to.

...

Oh, don’t bother. I _know_ you don’t _now._ And I don’t doubt that you _feel_ as though you’ll never trust me again. Or ever. But that’s just how you’re feeling _in the moment._ It’s okay to feel that way, darling. Understanding your feelings is the first step to working through them. I already told you, I’m patient. I’ll wait as long as it takes.

Having you, all of you, is worth any wait you put me through.

Now if you’ll excuse me... I’ve got some final evidence to plant. Once Uncle Otto takes the fall for all of this it’ll be safe to go back to town! I’m sorry you’ll have to stay here, but until you’ve worked out your feelings for me I can’t risk you running off. You won’t be restrained the _whole_ time. I built this place just to contain you, so you won’t be finding a way out of it any time soon! It’s plenty big enough to walk laps in and I’ve made sure it has everything you need. I’ll visit you as often as I can to keep you company.

I’ll be back to undo the restraints in a few hours. Remember to take deep breathes, it’ll help.

You’re going to like it here.

You’ll see. It’ll be like a fun little vacation!

...

What do I want from you?

Everything, love. _Everything~_

Now.

Don’t go anywhere. ;)


End file.
